1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device, and particularly to a type of headphone device using a band.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as portable audio playback equipment becomes widespread, headphone devices, which are used by connecting to the playback equipment, have also been developed in various shapes. For example, inner ear types and neckband types are available.
Aside from small types such as the inner ear types worn directly on the pinnas, ordinary headphone devices include some kind of band, and are designed to attach left and right side headphone housings to one and the other ends of the band, respectively.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-176689 discloses a headphone device of a so-called neckband type, in which a band is placed on the occiput of a wearer. When configured as such a neckband type, the headphone device superior in function as well as design can be obtained.